Liam Sorenson
Liam Sorenson (born June 12th, 1970) is a American politician, who was a 4th Representative of the 8th District of the State of Massachusetts from 12/23-12/26. Liam is a member of the Libertarian Party. Liam is a Former Mayor of Boston, MA. His Sub-accounts are: Johnathan Fast and John von otto. He was the first Delegate for Kansas from 12/26-12/29. He was the first Governor of Kansas from 12/30/19-1/07/20. He has returned to the House of Representatives as a Delegation for Kansas from 1/07/20-1/13/20. He was a Class 2 Senator from Kansas 1/17/20-1/28/20. He was US House of Representatives for Kansas, 1/28/20-1/31/20. He was the second and first Governor of Kansas; 2/3/30-2/10/20. Liam has announced that he is running for President of the United States in the Twenty Eighth United States Presidential election. Bio Sorenson was born in Boston on June 12th 1970 to Captain Ronald "Lee" Sorenson, who served in the United States Army and Jenny West, who was a school teacher. Prior to politics, Liam was a member of the Boston Police Department for 26 years. He was raised in Boston for his entire life. He decided to move to the Midwest from Boston Massachusetts. Police Career Liam joined the Boston Police Department on his 18th birthday in 1988. Liam roses to the rank of Captain of the Boston Police Department. He retired from the police force in 2014 after a long police career, year after the Boston bombings. List of Parties *Reform Party = 12/23-12/25 | 1/03-2/06 | *Libertarian Party = 12/25-1/03 *Independent = 2/06-Present Elected Offices *4th Representative for Massachusetts = 12/23-12/26 = Reform Party/Libertarian Party = 9 seats = Alfredo Green = Alfredo Green *Mayor of Boston = Independent = 2014-19 *1st Representative for Kansas = 12/26-12/29 = Libertarian Party = Vacant = Vacant *1st Governor of Kansas = 12/30-1/07 = Libertarian Party/Reform Party = New Office = Vacant (resigned in his second term) *2nd Repersentative of Kansas = 1/07-1/13 = Reform Party = Himself = Vacant *3rd Senator (Class 2) from Kansas = 1/17-1/28 = Reform Party = John Locke = Vacant *3rd Representative of Kansas= 1/28-1/31 = Reform Party= Himself = Vacant *2nd Governor of Kansas = 2/3-2/10 = Reform Party/ Independent = Vacant= Himself Electoral History *House of Representatives of the State of Massachusetts = 100% = Won = 9 seats (elected/ 12/23) *House of Representatives for Kansas = 100% = Won = 4 seats (elected/ 12/26) *Gubenatorial Election for Kansas = 100% = Won (elected/ 12/30) *Gubernatorial Election for Kansas = 100% = Won (re-elected/ 1/06) *House of Representatives for Kansas = 100% = Won = 4 seats (elected/ 1/07) *House of Representatives for Kansas = 100% = Won = 4 seats (re-elected/ 1/10) *House of Representatives for Kansas = 100% = Lost = 4 seats (Defeated/ 1/13) *Senatorial Election (Seat 2) for Kansas = 100% = Won (elected/ 1/17) *House of Representatives for Kansas = 100% = Won = 4 seats (elected/ 1/28) *Gubernatorial Election for Kansas = 100% = Won (elected/ 2/3) *28th Presidential General Election = EV had = Place finished = States carried= Percentage Personal Life Liam was married to Kadie Quinn, who was a Army Reserves Major. The couple was married on June 8th, 1993 and had 2 kids. They had a son and daughter are now adults: John (1994-) and Kate (1995-), John is a state park ranger and Kate is a State Senator for 12 years. Kadie died on September 11th, 2001 in NYC by the terrorists attacks. Liam and Kadie were married for 8 years. Liam's father died on 9/11 in DC at the Pentagon. List of family deaths *Kadie Quinn = 1966-2001 (36 yrs) = 9/11 = Wife *RonaldSorenson = 1951-2001 (50 yrs) = 9/11 = Father Category:American Politicians Category:Governors Category:Representative Category:Senators